Into The Dark
by WriterOfALotOfThings
Summary: Just Piper and Percy really...
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongInto The Dark/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"PiperxPercy/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-align: start;"Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story (Plus I know that Jason died in Trials Of Apollo but I just wanted him to be alive for this story. Please don't hate me :l/spanspan style="text-align: start;" )/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"strongspan style="text-align: start;" /span/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 1: The Summons/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Piper was having a pretty rotten day./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She had just left Camp Half Blood and had set off for nowhere in particular. All she knew was that she had to get away from the craziness of it all. Jason.. Oh gods, Jason. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had her first kiss with him, he had healed her, she had healed him, but then again there were times that Piper just wanted to call it off. Even before the war with the Giants had ended, contrary to popular belief - they weren't really that close./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Being a daughter of Aphrodite (Something she resented till the present day) she could tell that Jason still had feelings for Reyna. During the war, Jason was always rushing off to save the day. He had no time for Piper. She had always felt a pang of jealousy whenever she saw Percy and Annabeth together. It didn't help matters that Leo was back from the dead... with a girlfriend. They were of course still friends but... she felt lonely with Calypso pulling him around everywhere and leaving her by herself. Frank had taken away Hazel with him to New Rome along with Jason. Now that the war had ended, he was rushing between both camps, building shrines, temples and cabins. He always spent more time in Camp Jupiter than in Camp Half Blood. Once he was back it was always emReyna this... and Reyna that.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"In short, Piper had never felt this alone./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She groaned as a voice from far off called for her. em"Piiiiiiper! Where are you honey? Your poor boyfriend isn't hear so I have to find you." /emShe marveled at how similar Drew sounded to her mother as she ran across a street to avoid the pegasus circling overhead. All she had wanted was to be away from demigods and of course, the demigods had followed her here./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She felt a bit bad as she hadn't really told anyone before setting off, but still... she deserved some time alone /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She snuck off into a nearby forest just as Drew flew on above her on her pegasus. Piper sighed in relief and then suddenly jumped back as the tree she was hiding under began to writhe and twist itself until a large void could be seen in the trunk of the tree. An ominous voice came from inside the void. emPiper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. You are summoned in front of the Council Of Immortals./em The voice ended and she was sucked into the dark. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Dark**

PiperxPercy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story**

Chapter 2: The Choosing

Piper stumbled forward and caught herself. She looked around to see that she was in some kind of councilroom.

There were atleast a billion primordial figures in the same room, many of them either Roman or Greek. Piper could tell that they were not really here or the combined power of so many gods and godesses could wipe her from existence.

They looked down at Piper for a long time, until Piper started to feel uncomfortable. She felt like they were X-Raying her. She looked down, determined not to die from over-freakiness. After what seemed like an eternity, one of them said "She seems all right. She should be chosen." _Chosen? Chosen for what? _But she knew it was better not to ask. "Hmm..." said someone "All right then! All in favor?" Piper continued to look down as a chant of _AYE!_ went around the room. The someone then spoke to Piper. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, do you accept immortality?"

There was a moment of silence as Piper slowly raised her head to look at the assembled group in shock. None looked like they were joking. Of course there were a few that were outraged, like the Titans, but most leant forward curiously, waiting for her answer.

Piper began to say no, but stopped herself. _Wouldn't immortality be better than going back to Camp Half Blood? Even if she accepted it wasn't like anyone would care..._

Piper asked cautiously, "Can I say no?"

Silence.

"Oh" she said. "So that's a no?" Many nodded.

"OK then, I accept!"

Immediately, power coursed through her. She could feel her blood turning to ichor. There was a painful flash of light and Piper fell to her knees, immortal. She stood shakily. "Now we come to her choosing." "CH-Choosing?" An old god looked at her kindly. "Well, we can't have immortals running around freely, now could we? An immortal will choose, as in, sponsor you, to make sure you get through immortality" "Oh" she said.

At the other end of the room, Aphrodite made to stand up. _Oh no! Please not her! Anyone but her! _she thought desperately. Then as if answering her prayer, a being stood up before Aphrodite could. "I will choose Piper McLean!" Relief flooded through her as Aphrodite looked furiously at who spoke. When she saw, the being however, she turned pale and immediately sat back down. Panic creeped up on Piper. _Damn! Had she made a mistake praying for this?_

The being then looked towards Piper and smiled. "Do not fear me, daughter of Aphrodite, I am Chaos, creator of the world."

Roughly 2 hours later, Chaos sat Piper down in a private aircraft to explain things.

"What you saw was the Council Of Immortals. There comes a time after every Great War when great heroes are chosen to be immortal. Well, the heroes don't have a choice but many argue strongly anyway, especially Perseus Jackson." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"He even took out his sword and threatened us," he laughed "I chose him before Zeus smote him with a lightning bolt." "Wait..." Piper interrupted "So where is Percy now?" "Away," he replied "On a mission." "Oh" she said, her shoulders slumping.

"Don't worry. You can talk to your friend soon enough." "Really?" "Really. Now we come to your job. As you know, they Olympians aren't really capable of keeping peace within themselves let alone the planet. It was around a few millenia ago," he continued scratching his white beard thoughtfully "I visited the mortal world, expecting Pan alive and the Olympians ruling peacefully. So it came as a shock when I saw Pan dead, Kronos alive and Zeus doing practically nothing to stop him." He paused, sighing. "I stopped the war in the end. I helped clear Perseus Jackson's confusion and made him trust Luke. He won the war thanks to me. I didn't get any credit, but I was happy enough- the war had ended."

"And what happens in a year? Gaea rises and your 7 set off to stop her. But this time my son, Tartarus, sensed I was awake. We battled and he retreated just as Perseus Jackson and his comrade fell into The Pit. That's how the Titan bought time for them both." Piper cut in again "Wait, but that 'comrade' is his girlfriend, Annabeth"

Chaos squirmed slightly in his seat "Ah of course, but Perseus was quite specific when it came to her. He did say 'comrade'." It took a moment for it to sink in. "Percy and Annabeth broke up?!" Chaos stood up, clearly agitated that he revealed this to Piper before Percy could tell her. "Err... I should be going, but before I leave, know this-I keep peace in the world and now I need help, especially with the foolish mortals." "Of course." said Piper "And if Perseus ever asks how you got to know about his break-up, please don't mention me. He told me this in confidentiality." "Don't worry I won't tell him anything." she assured him. "Thank you," he said in relief "It seems I made my choices well. Farewell for now, Piper McLean, I now send you to my home base."

With that, he disappeared. Piper turned around to look out the window and finally saw the base. A smile widened on her face. "This is going to be fun."


End file.
